Jiutou Zhiji Jing
|Catchphrase = }} Jiǔtóu Zhìjī Jīng is Kim Richards' character in High Rollers D&D. Jiǔtóu is a female tiefling monk. Jiǔtóu, together with Cam, Elora and Trellimar, travel around Arrak as a group to prevent Broken Sky from destroying Dawn Republic. She also have a personal goal to confront Korak the Champion on what he did to her family and herself in the past. Appearance Jiǔtóu's skin is purple in colour. Her horns, a distinctive tiefling feature, are fully grown. She also have a tail, another distinctive tiefling feature. Just like Kim's Minecraft avatar, nanosounds, Jiǔtóu have a pair of flower hairpins pinned on her long black hair. She also have red eyes that glows, sometimes with flames. On her back are multiple scars from the torture she faced as a slave during her younger days. Jiǔtóu wears a Chinese-inspired robe, mainly in colours of red, black and gold, over her underclothes. She wields a guandao, a reskinned quarterstaff in D&D terminology. After Resurrection Jiǔtóu is resurrected in Session 9 after her death in Session 6. As a result of the consequence linked to the character's first resurrection, Jiǔtóu is physically younger to when she was 15 year's old, yet retains her present memory, including the teachings by Master Guanyin. She had to tailor her clothes to fit her now small stature. On several occasions, Jiǔtóu uses her younger stature to prevent anyone from serving her alcoholic beverages, either to simply avoid drinking them or to not harm the tavern's owner. Personality Jiǔtóu is quite an angry character, the result of years of suffering. She gets bored easily and often wanders away from the group when she feels they aren't moving quickly enough. She values freedom, and her objective is to free other tieflings who are suffering as slaves. She is headstrong, even to the point of her own destruction and peril. After being revived from death, Jiǔtóu is now cautious of her actions, knowing that certain actions may lead to undesirable consequences. Jiǔtóu is very fond of her parents after losing them at a young age, but no longer remembers how they look like. In Session 16, when Enoran revealed her exquisite costume that reflects her inner personality, Jiǔtóu shares with him the story of a tiefling Coming-of-Age ceremony, a tradition where parents would dress their children, upon reaching adulthood, in elaborate clothing. She never got a chance to wear such clothing and appreciate Enoran's work. Enoran then tells her that perhaps it is a day where she should give herself another chance. History Jiǔtóu was born in a village housing freed tieflings in Bresseras to Mei Li and Zhi Rong. Jiǔtóu spent her childhood just like any typical young tieflings at that time. Her life abruptly changed at the age of six, when a party of dragonborns raided the village at night. Jiǔtóu witnessed her parents being murdered by a dragonborn whose scales are of red and gold. The same dragonborn abducted her and used her as his personal slave. She is forced to work for him for the next seven years until she successfully escapes his domain. She fled into Dawn Republic and sought shelter at a monastery run by elves and half-elves. they took her in and taught martial arts and meditation to help her through the trauma. By age 19, Jiǔtóu felt she was ready and embarked on a quest to free her fellow tieflings from slavery by confronting Korak the Champion, a dragonborn whose scales are of red and gold. She was 23 years old by the time she was on a caravan travelling to the capital Talis'Val, where she met the other adventurers. In Session 6, Jiǔtóu was killed during a scuffle in the vault of the ruined manor, resulting in her companions having to divert their journey to resurrect her. After they completing the task given to them, she is resurrected in Session 9, although with consequences. Relationships Her Companions :See Also: Cam's, Elora's and Trellimar's relationship with the companions At first, Jiǔtóu is annoyed by her companions for meddling with problems that does not concerns her, yet she still helps them to solve the problems so that she could finish her quest as soon as possible. It is through such activities that she slowly open up to them, especially during the Golden Light Festival. Her improved relationship with Elora, who is an elf, could also be contributed to her experiences with the elven and half-elven monks and nuns back at the monastery during her younger days. Her death in Session 6 affected both Cam and Elora badly. Trellimar remain composed but advised them on possible locations to resurrect her. During her meditation in Aborea with Master Guanyin, Jiǔtóu reach out and help Trellimar who had fallen in battle in Session 8. Shortly after being resurrected, with the memories of what Master Guanyin had shown her still fresh in her mind, she made a blood oath that she will fight for and stand by them. She now becomes more receptive to her companions and tries to return the favour whenever possible. 'Cam Buckland' Despite Cam being irritating, she remains with him because Cam is travelling to Talis'Val to perform for Korak the Champion. Unknown to the rest, she plans to confront Korak as it is his kind, the dragonborn, that enslaved the tieflings. In Session 9, when Cam passed out drunk at the Oaken Wagon in Feyden, she tries to carry him into the room upstairs for him to rest despite her small stature; Elora and Falk helped her out. However, in Session 11, Jiǔtóu, as well as Elora, Falk and Trellimar, are all shocked by Cam's action leading to Dimitriv's death. Yet, she remains by him as they enter Talis'Val. She also agrees to participate in Cam's performance in Session 16, although reluctant at first. Despite her oath, Jiǔtóu's frustration towards Cam grew, especially on his joking manner to mask his problems. In her perspective, she believes Cam tries to avoid responsibility on the death of both Dimitriv and Mirela. She eventually confronts him on this issue in Session 27. Cam explains that although he uses his humour as a facade, he claims that he is not running away from his problems, giving priority to save the problems that the Republic is facing first. He also rebuke Jiǔtóu and states that the circumstances leading to Dimitriv's death is far different to Mirela's, making him upset at Jiǔtóu for making such comparisons. Nonetheless, the two try their best to protect one another after their conversation got interrupted by the attack from Dimitriv's revenant spirit. Korak the Champion and the dragonborns :See Also: Korak the Champion's relationship with Jiutou Jiǔtóu dislikes the entire dragonborn race, especially the one with scales are red and gold that murdered her parents during one of the dragonborn's raid on a village housing tieflings that escaped slavery. The same dragonborn found her and used her as a slave for seven years, after which she escaped and fled to the Dawn Republic. As Korak the Champion is a dragonborn with scales of red and gold, she believes that he is the one who murdered her parents and has enslaved her. However, when Jiǔtóu confronts Korak the Champion in Session 15, Korak tells her that it was his twin brother, whose scales are also of red and gold, that had enslaved her. Jiǔtóu felt that her training to get revenge has gone to a waste, but Korak rejects her statement. He proposes to Jiǔtóu that they should form an alliance and get revenge in Bresseras, since Korak also wishes to get revenge at his father and brother. Korak also believes that tieflings should no longer be seen as an enemy, but as a race that co-exists with the dragonborn, since another war is highly unlikely to happen again. After receiving a letter from Korak in Session 16, Jiǔtóu have a friendly conversation with him during the tea reception at the Feast of Stone later in the evening. As Korak is a warrior, she wishes to see him returning to fighting.https://youtu.be/V5FO-lQnKOg?t=2h37m15s Abilities and Powers Jiǔtóu's alignment is Chaotic Neutral. Kim reveals that Jiǔtóu's HP is 28 as of Session 18.Undead Whispers - HighRollers D&D: Episode 18 (25th June 2016) at 02:32:18 Jiǔtóu has a proficiency in cookingThe Festival Episode - HighRollers D&D: Episode 26 (4th September 2016) at 01:04:10 Ability Statistics Note: These are Jiǔtóu's original ability statistics as shown in Session 3.That's So Raven! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 3 (31st January 2016) at 00:55:40 They are only included as a reference as they have since changed. Crownrend TBA Other Spells and Traits TBA Trivia *Kim's character Jiǔtóu is inspired by the same-named character featured within the famed classic Chinese novel Investiture of the Gods.https://youtu.be/so1zVyGd5zk?t=11m26s *At DigitalityX 2016, cosplayer and YouTuber N1njaG1rl cosplayed as Jiǔtóu, a costume that she worked on for several months. She won first place for her performance, which can be viewed here.DigitalityX 2016 - Cosplay ShowdownEYE OF THE BEHOLDER - HighRollers D&D: Episode 20 (10th July 2016) at 02:56:44 *In one of Kim's gifts, she receives a silicon replica of Jiǔtóu's horns made by one of her fans. Katie encourages her to wear the headwear in one of the High Rollers D&D livestreams, given that she too will wear the Moon circlet made by one of her fans. Both of them wear their respective items in Session 21.MY NEW ROOM and I58 VLOG! at 02:38https://twitter.com/LittleNommer/status/753985047057862656 References Category:Kim Richards Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:High Rollers D&D Category:High Rollers D&D Characters Category:Characters